Narutos awakening updated
by nicoleandmagic
Summary: Naruto awoke startled, eyes wet with tears. He tried recalling its previous dream, he knew it was bad but it became worse as he started to remember it. "Run, Get to shelter" A man shouted running out of the red flames of chakra. The fox was back. Grows louder than thunder roared over the lands. "No" Sakura cried, trying to run to the fox "Naruto please stop."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto awoke startled, eyes wet with tears. He tried recalling its previous dream, he knew it was bad but it became worse as he started to remember it.

"Run, Get to shelter" A man shouted running out of the red flames of chakra.  
The fox was back.  
Grows louder than thunder roared over the lands. "No" Sakara cried, trying to run to the fox "Naruto please stop."  
A arm went around her waist "He's gone. You know this sakara." Kakshi said, trying to comfort her. "NO! HE'S IN THEIR SOMEWHERE, HE MUST BE! NARUTO WAKE UP, WAKE UP...i beg you" The flames of chakra built up higher destroying everything close to the fox. "Sakara we have to go, we'll be killed if we stay" The foxs tails swung down destroying the trees around them "Sakara, Get out the way" Kakashi shouted as the next tail swung down above them, coming down quickly in a threatening hit.  
"SAKARA!"

"Damn, what was that all about" Naruto muttered wiping his eyes. He shot up releasing he wasn't in his bed. "Shit, where  
am i?" Naruto was laying in the middle of nowhere,clothes ripped and tattered. "Ow..." He whined as he tried to sit up Something was wrong- very wrong the trees around him was burnt and destroyed "No It didn't really happen,right?" He suddenly realised. It did. It really happened His body was pink with burns and arms red with blood from fresh wounds.

_How did this happen? Was it my fault? Did i...Did i really kill someone?_  
He shut his eyes hoping that this was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. Tears slid down his face and he let out a whine "Its not my fault, Its not my fault." Naruto felt like he couldn't breath, even in the open air of the forest he still felt claustrophobic alone and scared. "Uzumaki Naruto. We are from the anbu black ops. We have been instructed to contain you, any way possible. So if you try to resist we will kill you." Naruto opened his eyes to see around seven Anbu black ops stood around him. "...I beg of you..." Naruto forced the words out in a barely audible whimper. The Anbu grabbed Naruto by the arms and dragged him up onto his feet "_This_ is the one that destroyed the Leaf" One of the Anbu said in disbelief "He's just a child."  
The words 'Destroyed the Leaf' Echoed round in Narutos head.  
_I Destroyed the Leaf._

The ambu bound my wrists with a strong iron chain with the words 'Chakra suppression' written on the middle of it, the chain dug deep into my skin but i felt no pain from it. They dragged me along to the forest while walking towards the village i noticed hundreds of dead bodies piled up everywhere and the used to be green grass now stained a sickly red. "D-did the F-fox do this?" I whimpered, looking up to the ambu, when they didn't reply i presumed it was the damned demon fox.

We soon arrived at the village...or what was left of it almost all the building were reduced to dust (Think of when pein destroyed the leaf) and the hokages monuments where fine except from the big 'X' on the fourths statue. I almost was sick in disgust _How could the fox do this, doesn't he have any feelings? No...its my fault but what triggered this? _ I rubbed my head in frustration _WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! _

I stopped walking, My whole body felt like it was shutting down _The village...I did this, I destroyed the leaf _I was psychically shaking _This is all my fault, Sakura,_ Kakashi... I collapsed onto my knees gripping my chest _If it wasn't for me..._ "Hey kid, get up" an anbu called _I'm sorry _I felt the darkness consume me as i fell in to unconscious _So...So sorry._

"-how could he do this?" a familiar voice spun round my head _Baa-chan. _When my eyes fluttered open i didn't see the friendly face i expected to see, tsunade stood over Naruto unconscious form holding a kunai knife close too her Tsunades eyes filled with emotion, Sad, regretful and..._angry_.  
I was laying on a prison bed and from the smell and sight of it somewhere underground probably in the underground dungeon, _Nicknamed 'The last floor' as the last floor of the hokages building is the dungeon where prisoners are sent to death and tortured. _"Naruto?" a shocked voice called out, Tsunade was staring at me with concern. I ignored the voices and turned over so i couldn't face them, "Naruto please listen...I know this is hard for you right now but its worse for us! You need to grow up and cooperate" Baa-chan shouted. I was shocked at her words she sounded out of character and strained "Is e-everyone alright?"I said my voice coming out scratchy and weak when i turned around Tsunade was staring furiously at me "You destroyed the leaf and killed hundreds of people and the first thing you say is 'Is everyone alright' Of course they aren't! Because of y-y- DAMMIT" she stared at the floor like it was going to come alive and eat her "I-m...sorry Naruto, I know its not you its that damn demon fox." I didn't notice the tears streaking down my face "I-Is Sakura...Kakashi alright? I remember seeing them then I-It brought its tails down ontop of them," Tsunade tried to shake all emotions from her face "T-the fox destroyed nearly everything. We don't know whos alive and whos not at the moment"

"Uzumaki Naruto...You will be sentenced to a public execution today at noon." A sinister voice came from behind us..._Danzo..._

Under all his wrinkles a grin seemed to form "I would invite you but it seems like you have no choice but to come" Tsunades hand closed into a threatening fist "Dammit Danzo, DAMMIT!" She turned round to deliver a hard punch to Danzo's face but her hand was caught by the anbu guards who seemed to have a hard time containing it "Calm down lady hokage, don't do anything too rash."


	2. Chapter 2 Lets go find Naruto

Tsunade shut her eyes and let out a sigh "Four more hours till...His...execution" She said to herself. She stared at the re-building of the village _Naruto, if __only __you wasn't placed with that curse._ She growled thinking about it _What was Minato thinking..._ She heard the every day knocking on her makeshift room "Lady Tsunade are you busy" a familiar voice called.  
"No, you may enter" She called staring at everyone that walked in..."Shikamaru, Choji, Rock lee and Neji. State your business." They gulped looking at her obviously pissed off face "We would like to know what happened to...Naruto, mam" Neji spoke this time.  
Tsunade shot daggers at him "Uzumaki Naruto is senal and she couldn't do anything. "Maybe it is going to be for the best, Naruto's seal is breaking more and more by the day. Naruto would probably want what's best for the village and if it means doing this...He agreed"

"Naruto would never give up on us, His springtime of youttenced to execution at the twelfth hour of this day" They all stared at her with obviously shocked faces

"B-But Naruto didn't mean to it was that thing inside him!" Choji shouted with tears flowing down his face "He would never do this to the village"

Tsunade shook her head, also crying, the councils order is finh has just started." Rock lee said with pride. Shino nodded being even quieter than usual this usually meant he was thinking or observing the situation."Who is going to be the next jinchuuriki holder." Shino said strongly.

Tsunade really didn't want to talk about this but she took a deep breath and spoke "Since last week three babies have been born, we are at the stage of picking one." The air suddenly got thick in the small room "You can't possibly do that! What about the parents and what about the child's future?" Choji shouted.

"If i could do it anyother way i would!" tsunade yelled "Just please get out of my office"

Choji and Shikamaru stood at Asuma's grave, Shikamaru was the first one to speak "We have to get him out and if i am correct he should be in the underground dungeon" Choji nodded "We have to pick up a few people first, wait here" Shikamaru left Choji staring at the grave of his old sensei _I'm glad Asuma isn't here to see this _In a matter of minutes Shikamaru was back with a few other people "Shino and Hinata?" Shikamaru smirked

"They are best for tracking and rescuing and anyway Asuma would want the best for the 'King'." They used Body flicker to get to the entrance of the dungeon.  
Two massive gates greeted them but the unusual thing was the gates were on the floor "Ino told me this is where her father works, there should be-ah here" Shikamaru said while looking a metal statue that came about a meter off the ground "Shika about time you got here." Ino appeared by the door "Are you ready?" she had her hands placed on the metal statue while she pumped chakra into it. _Because of Ino's family bloodline she can access these places, perfect._ shikamaru smiled "Thanks Ino" He said while the two enomas gates when back into themselves and opened "Everyone ready, so lets go!"

Tsunade shut her eyes and let out a sigh "Four more hours till...His...execution" She said to herself. She stared at the re-building of the village _Naruto, if __only __you wasn't placed with that curse._ She growled thinking about it _What was Minato thinking..._ She heard the every day knocking on her makeshift room "Lady Tsunade are you busy" a familiar voice called.  
"No, you may enter" She called staring at everyone that walked in..."Shikamaru, Choji, Rock lee and Neji. State your business." They gulped looking at her obviously pissed off face "We would like to know what happened to...Naruto, mam" Neji spoke this time.  
Tsunade shot daggers at him "Uzumaki Naruto is sentenced to execution at the twelfth hour of this day" They all stared at her with obviously shocked faces and she couldn't do anything. "Maybe it is going to be for the best, Naruto's seal is breaking more and more by the day. Naruto would probably want what's best for the village and if it means doing this...He agreed"

"Naruto would never give up on us, His springtime of youth has just started." Rock lee said with pride.

"B-But Naruto didn't mean to it was that thing inside him!" Choji shouted with tears flowing down his face "He would never do this to the village"

Tsunade shook her head, also crying, the councils order is final Shino nodded being even quieter than usual this usually meant he was thinking or observing the situation."Who is going to be the next jinchuuriki holder." Shino said strongly.

Tsunade really didn't want to talk about this but she took a deep breath and spoke "Since last week three babies have been born, we are at the stage of picking one." The air suddenly got thick in the small room "You can't possibly do that! What about the parents and what about the child's future?" Choji shouted.

"If i could do it any other way i would!" tsunade yelled "Just please get out of my office"

Choji and Shikamaru stood at Asuma's grave, Shikamaru was the first one to speak "We have to get him out and if i am correct he should be in the underground dungeon" Choji nodded "We have to pick up a few people first, wait here" Shikamaru left Choji staring at the grave of his old sensei _I'm glad Asuma isn't here to see this _In a matter of minutes Shikamaru was back with a few other people "Shino and Hinata?" Shikamaru smirked

"They are best for tracking and rescuing and anyway Asuma would want the best for the 'King'." They used Body flicker to get to the entrance of the dungeon.  
Two massive gates greeted them but the unusual thing was the gates were on the floor "Ino told me this is where her father works, there should be-ah here" Shikamaru said while looking a metal statue that came about a meter off the ground "Shika about time you got here." Ino appeared by the door "Are you ready?" she had her hands placed on the metal statue while she pumped chakra into it. _Because of Ino's family bloodline she can access these places, perfect._ shikamaru smiled "Thanks Ino" He said while the two enomas gates when back into themselves and opened "Everyone ready, so lets go!"

As soon as they entered rows and rows of prison cells awaited them as they extended along the corridors. Each cell was tiny, only about 4 by 7 feet they all appeared to have the same look; a small bed, a toilet and a sink. But surprisingly there was no windows but that is to be expected for 'The Last End Prison'. There was only a few prisoners in the cells along the corridor, they stared as we walked pass but all their eyes bore into us like they could see our finally got to the last door, guarded by two anbu "We have got permission from my father, Inoichi Yamanaka, head of this department to enter." Ino said as professionally as possible. They gave a sketchy look to the people surrounding Ino and then nodded while opening the door "You may enter." As they walked inside they saw that the room was pitch black and had two rooms attached to it, The first one saying 'Guard room' and the other saying 'Torture Chamber' Which was where Ino's dad specialised in. The door was a bulky black door with red writing on it, it had a small window across half of the door "Oh my Kami!" Hinata screamed as she saw what was happening to Naruto the room was large and had Naruto crucified in the center around him four men and a woman was staring at him with an intense stare. The First man, Tall with glasses Held up a knife as he painfully sliced down naruto's stomach and across the seal, the seal responded by twisting and then a hissing sounded and all his wounds suddenly healed. The second man nodded and wrote something down on a first man grabbed some needles and started to push them into Naruto's body. The thing that made everyone creep out was that Naruto didn't even flinch not one bit. His usually blond hair was now brown and red with dirt and blood, his face had a blank expression on over his extremely pale skin and his eyes had big dark patches under them. "We have to help him!" Hinata said suddenly finding her voice. "Wait! we need to think of a pla-" Shikamaru was too late everyone was already bursting into the room like maniacs. The medical ninjas were luckily not strong and were easily was knocked out. "Naruto can you hear us!" Ino shouted But no response happend. Hinata ran up to Naruto and placed her arms around him  
" wake up Naruto, you can't leave us!" His hand suddenly twitched.  
"...get away from me..." Naruto croaked out Everyone attention was suddenly on Naruto  
"Naruto! I knew you wasn't gone" Choji said Naruto growled and looked up, His red eyes glared at everyone "Don't touch me, Get out, Get out, Get out!" He chanted


End file.
